Unforgivable Love
by MrTobdara
Summary: what happened when Haruno Sakura has one too many drinks with on s-class criminal while on a mission in Kumo: the Hidden Cloud Village, no good could come of it... or could there sakuraXitachi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do no own Naruto or any of the character only the plot and Uzumaki Tsumana who poops up in some of my storys every now and then!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Your WHAT!!**

In the early hours of the morning in late winter she set off into the forest on her way to the Hidden Cloud Village. Her candy pink hair swaying behind her as she leaped from tree to tree, her jade green eyes scanning the area for Konoha AnBu ninja as she went she stopped when she came to a small clearing about an hour away from t

Konoha and sat on the branch she was just standing on and started crying her eyes out.

How could something like this happen to her? What did she do to disserve this? Questions like these and more were racing through her mind but slowly disappearing as she fell asleep right there on her spot on the branch from crying.

It was only 2½ hours (AN: or of you must, 7:00am) later she woke up to a noise in the bush under her. She looked over the edge and tried to mask her chakra but it was too late, who ever came out the bush already sensed her and was now kneeling beside her, she turned her head to see who found her and her would came crashing down (AN: but because he was her best friend she was a little relieved) just because of him.

"What in the world do you think your doing Sakura-chan?!?"

"N-Na-Naruto, h-how did you know I-I was gone?" Stammered Sakura as she almost fell off the branch from shock. Naruto grabbed her arm before she fell and pulled her into his arms, the pink haired angel only struggled to no avail. When she stopped he loosened is grip on her and answered he question.

"Heh, I came round bout 5:00 cause I was wondering id you would like to go into town with mw and Hinata-chan today but, when I got there you weren't home, I thought the worse, I thought you were kidnapped so I came straight out here with my clones." Was the ball of sunshine's answer as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sakura sighed and shook her head in understanding but started to cry again. Naruto wrapped his arms around her tighter and drew circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in a soothing voice. Ever since he came back to Konoha with Jiraiya just over a little more then a year ago, and most people blame Jiraiya for this, he looked like a god, a smexier version of the Yondaime even just hearing his voice could make anyone's knees wobble and all the girls were all over him but they only started to die down three months ago when he finally asked Hinata out but she fainted with on the spot. And now that same voice that all the towns' teenage girls frolicked over was trying to sooth and calm her down.

"I-I-I'm sorry hic Naruto… I must hic go, I don't want to burden anyone with anymore of my problems hic hic I'm s-so sorry I-I have to put y-you through the pain of loosing some one dear to you again (AN: remember runaway Sasuke… yay I rhyme) b-b-but I have to go!!" She cried out as she started to subconsciously rub her stomach, big mistake. Naruto noticed and his eyes bulged out of his head. He may be an idiot but that much of an idiot.

"Y-y-your p-p-p-p-p-p… shakes head you PREGNANT!!" he shouts at her, more in a shocked manner then a violent one but still loud non-the-less (AN: surprise surprise).

"I must go" The cherry blossom whispered more to herself then him then disappeared in a twist of sakura petals. Naruto just sat there in shock before he started crying. Sakura was like a sister to him, just like Sasuke was his brother, they were his only family (AN: apart from Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune) and they both left him.

"SAKURA!!!" the now saddened rays of light cried out, he kneeled down leaning against the tree and started to cry quite loudly (AN: do remember this is Naruto and he's always loud. Lol). About thirty metres away behind a tree stood Sakura; she had her head to the ground, her now dull looking bangs hovering over her eyes as she silently cried.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki Naruto" she whispered as she disappeared in a twist of sakura blossoms… again.

* * *

this is my first chappy in my 3rd story let me no on what u think i should do next... and if u have any ideas on what i could do next in my "Hinatas Sleepover" story plz let me no coz im lost now lol... hope u enjoyed on plz review BUT NO FLAMES lol!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took sooooooooooo long... i just really couldnt be bothered lol, im not sure if i didnt this chappy any good so pleaze let me know... and if you have any ideas for my next chapter plz let me know and i'll see wat i can do and CAN I PLEAZE GET A READER TO WRITE MY LEMON SCENE OUT im not too good at them thank you!! ENJOY

At around lunch time, Naruto had gotten back to the Village and informed the Hokage about Sakura's disappearance and her condition.

"She WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled once Naruto finished explaining. Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hinata were also in the room and stood there shocked.

"She, w-was p-p-pregnant and r-ran away." He whispered through tears. Hinata came over to him and tried to comfort him by rubbing his back and saying soothing things to him.

Tsunade sighed to herself. "Ok Naruto, did she say who the father was?" Naruto just shook his head 'no' "Ok, you all can go now, except Jiraiya. I need sort out a plan." Everyone nodded and left Tsunade and Jiraiya to talk things through. Tsunade dropped her head and started to sob.

"What did we do wrong Jiraiya? Where did we go wrong?" she cried onto his shoulder as he brought her into a hug. She hugged back only tighter.

"Shh" the white haired sennin tried to calm her.

"I-I mean, we're like parents to her. We were always there for her when she n-needed our help… why didn't she just come to me? I was like a mother for her after Haruno-san died on a mission… I could help her damnit!!" the fifth Hokage cried harder.

"I know, I know" Jiraiya whispered into his lovers back.

* * *

She had been running for nine hours straight before she came to a small inn on the border of Kumogakure. She needed to get in there ass soon as possible, before Konoha sent out word of her disappearance, but her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She decided that one nights rest would be ok since she ran all the way to Kumogakure in one day when it usually took 2½ days.

Sakura used a henge to make herself have hair as long as Hinata's but wavy and a ghostly blue/purple colour, dark purple eyes that could be considered almost evil but beautiful non-the-less, her normal red shirt and beige skirt turned into a sky blur fishnet top that had short sleeves and can just above her belly and purple short shorts that were about two inches down her slender thighs. Her normal black boots were replaces with heals like Shizune's only the straps came all the way up her legs and tied onto her shorts and a ghostly purple too. And at last her Haite-ate went from red to a poison purple colour and places it around her neck. The only thing the same was the symbol on her Haite-ate.

Sakura slowly stepped into the inn and approached the reception table where an elderly lady, who looked to be in her 60's, maybe older, came to assister her.

"Konichiwa shinobi-san, welcome the Yonokabowa inn, how way I be at your assistance?" the old lady asked the cherry blossom princess. Once Sakura took a quick glance around the room not noticing Akatsuki members talking in the corner.

"Ano… I was wondering if I could spend the night to rest while on my long journey" Sakura replied smiling at the old lady.

"Very well then my dear. Just tell me your details and I will get you your room."

"Arigato baa-chan"

After giving the old lady her details, the old lady gave her a room key and left her to make her self at home for the night. Sakura entered her room for the night, she dispelled the henge and flopped onto the bed in her clothes and let sleep over take her.

**DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_She just finished her shift at the Kusa hospital for a mission as they were down in doctors and was heading to the nearest bar for a few hours; she needed a break from everything and everyone around her, especially Naruto who came along to make sure she didn't get hurt or anything. Her little blond haired, hyperactive team-mate had come in about twelve times that day for different problems but all the same reason behind them. First he came in saying some random store owner started hitting him over the head with a broom yelling "go rot in hell you demon bitch" because he had knocked over three shelves, which was true but him being Naruto exaggerated a bit like he always does, once she healed him he asked her to dinner to return the favor which she declined then he came another ten times with self inflicted injuries the asked her out after and the last time he came in she personally beat him to a pulp and handed him over to the shocked doctors in the next room to handle as she stormed out into the street heading for a bar._

_The closest one was just around the corner so when she got there she entered. The first thing she saw scared the shit out off her and she almost screamed but that would have gotten her and everyone else in the bar killed. So the pink haired medic took a deep breath and walked up to him. Sakura took a seat next to him and leaned over to whisper to him._

_"W-what are you doing here, Itachi? More importantly how did you get into the village?" she asked him, fear evident in the voice. The bar tender walked over and asked if she would like to get anything._

_"Ano… a bottle of sake please." She answered the turned back to Itachi waiting for his answer. He sighed and turned to her. What she saw shocked her, he had his sharingan deactivated._

_"Kisame is pissing me off and I need time by myself and as for how I got into the village, I just walked in, you know, the chuunins they got on the gates are stupid, sleeping on the job." He replied in a musky voice._

_"Are you drunk?" Sakura asked._

_"… Maybe"_

_Then second oldest sharingan user (eldest being Madara/Tobi) left on the planet took a sip from his sake as the bar tender handed Sakura her first for the night. The cherry blossom turned back to Mr. Weasel and asked him in a less fear filled whisper._

_"H-how long you staying in the village?" Itachi was a little shocked by this but didn't let it show._

_"Why you asking?" He retorted_

_"Just wondering since, ok this is going to sound so farfetched since you're an s-class missing-nin and I'm a respected medic-nin of your ex village but, if you planning to stay, even its just a few days, your could stay at my hotel room till you leave." Now he was taken aback by that but this time you could see it on his face, he was starting to think that she was already drunk from one drink. He took a few drinks then turned back to her to give her the most logical answer he could come up with…_

_"Hn" with a shrug._

_The cherry blossom smiled brightly at him and yelled for a stronger drink from the bartender. It had been three hours they had both been sitting there talking to each other. Sakura was saying how the less she started to love Sasuke, the more she thought she was attracted to Kakashi-sensei or Mr. Weasel, yet again he was taken aback and that she had also once had this dream about Itachi and Kakashi sleeping together with Itachi as the uke._

_"You can't hold your sake well can you? Itachi pointed out, it was more of a statement then a question. "I think we should head off to you hotel room then and get some sleep" he continues as he processed to help her up, out and towards the hotel. All she could do now was giggle every now and then as they headed toward the hotel._

_Once they got to her room, opened the door and walked in, the first thing Sakura did in her drunken state was shut the door behind her and jumped on Itachi knocking him over and started kissing him._

_Mr. Weasel was and just lay on the ground staring up at her as she straddled his waist and slowly started to kiss her back. The next thing she knew, she was off the ground and in her room being slammed against the wall while being kissed passionately. It wasn't long till they both had their clothes scattered ever the floor. They some how managed to find her bed and were now lying there kissing each other passionately._

_-- Enter Lemon here (if some one writes me one I will be very happy and love them forever) --_

_The next morning, the warm sun shone through the windows making her flutter her eyes open. She rolled over trying to block the sun from her eyes, then felt something warn grab her around the waist and pull her to more warmth causing her eyes to shoot open. She slowly turned around to see what or more like whom, grabbed her, only to scream and fall out of the bed insert scream her… AHHHH… hehe the body next to her started to mumble and stir, then he opened his eyes to see a pink mop of hair poking from over the side of the bed._

_"Oh shit… tells me we didn't" he mumbles to Sakura._

_"No duh!!" Sakura yelled back to him pulling on the blanket trying to cover here self. "Your not going to kill me is you I-I-Itachi" the cherry blossom whispered from her hiding spot behind the bed._

_"sigh no, I'm not going to kill you… see you 'round" Itachi replied, collect his clothes, got dressed in a blink of an eye and left in a puff of smoke to god knows where_

**End of Dream/Flashback**

Sakura woke up with a start. It had been at least a month and a half since that night had come back to haunt her. She started to calm her self down to her very very VERY slightly bulging stomach. "giggle guess you would be getting hungry too" she said just as her stomach begun to rumble

"Room service should be here soon." Sakura spoke to her belly with a warm smile creeping to her lips. Just then a knock came to the door.

"Speaking of room service" she mumbled to her self "Just a second please" Sakura yelled at the door. Mrs. Cherry blossom activated the henge then called door the room service lady to enter. As Sakura turned around to talk to the room service, she became frozen in fear.

* * *

hope you enjoyed plz R&R


End file.
